This Modern Love
by Cleareyesfullhearts
Summary: My version of how Georgie and Elvis first met. It follows their relationship up until the first proposal. Inspired by the BBC One prequel episode. I own none of the characters, I have Tony Grounds to thank for the inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fiction I've chosen to post on here. Chapters will vary in length and will be updated as often as I can. I really appreciate any feedback and reviews. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

 **Chapter 1:**

The wind whipped Georgie's dark hair around her face as she marched briskly up the hill, trying her best not to get her heels caught in the street's cobbles. Why she never thought to get a taxi, she'll never know. Her phone vibrated in her bag and Georgie pulled it out to read the screen quickly:

 _Hurry the fuck up G. I'm freezing my tits off out here!_

Despite her rushing, a smile teased the corner of Georgie's lips. Typical Molly, straight to the point and full of obscenities. Eventually Georgie reached her destination 'The Royal Crescent Hotel' and found her friend waiting outside, hopping up and down in an attempt to warm herself.

"About fucking time," Molly declared, as they embraced in greeting. The well-dressed, elderly couple passing by shared a look of horror between them. Clearly not the type of place that heard such language but Molly didn't even notice.  
"Sorry Moll, I didn't think it would be such a mission from where the taxi dropped me off. Where's Boss?"  
"Inside here." Molly replied, jerking her head toward the building, "He's taken me to a fair few of these posh-looking places but not this one. I think the bar's inside. How are you anyway? How long are you back for this time G?"  
Georgie exhaled as they walked through the glass front door together and headed towards the bar area. The standard 'work' question, always easier to get out of the way early on.

"I've been back home in Manchester since the beginning of the month. My parents are absolutely loving the full house, my sisters not so much. Bathroom dramas." She declared, mimicking cat claws at her friend.

They entered another set of glass door and stepped into a room of cosy, leather booths and a round bar in the middle of the room, adorned with crystal chandeliers. _So Charles,_ thought Georgie.

"Seriously though," Molly said as she placed her bag on the bar surface and signalled for a bartender, "What did you think of Afghan…complete mind fuck?"

"Two large white wines please." Georgie turned to her friend and shrugged, "I didn't have the full Afghan experience like you. But I wasn't out there long enough mate."

"So no experiences with any shady Taliban then?" Molly asked. They took their glasses of wine in hand and clinked them together in a casual toast. After taking a long sip in thought, Georgie shrugged her shoulders,

"I was pretty much based around camp, training with the soldiers out there. You know what they're like. Too enthusiastic about the job still. I did come across a bit of a shady character in the form of a persistent douche bag."

Molly laughed, "what section?" she enquired - having been in a relationship with Charles for almost three years now, an Officer known to many and respected by all, she had met many men of the military, all ranks and all walks of life.

Georgie bit her bottom lip hesitantly before answering, "Special Forces."

"Someone was looking for a little Afghan romance, were they G? Was he fit? Obviously not as handsome as my Charlie." Now it was Georgie's turn to chuckle. No one came close to Molly's 'Boss Man.' Having worked with Charles several times now since qualifying in her training, Georgie held the upmost respect for him, of course. But she also couldn't deny his handsome looks and Englishman charm. Most probably wouldn't put Charles and Molly together but it was clear to everyone why they fell for each other.

"He was fit, I guess. But with his great ego taking up most of our camp, there wasn't a lot of room for any of his attractive features to show through."

Thinking back, she could still remember the last time they both spoke. A day before they were both to head back. Asking her to go out once they returned to England. Finding her rules of dating army guys a ridiculous notion. The deletion of a certain text to a current 'bit on the side' in front of her to make a point was both bolshie but unimpressive. Georgie had high standards and that came across in work and play. She wasn't afraid to admit that. Yes, he was good looking in an arrogant sort of way and was good at his job but that was as far as it went.

Georgie and Molly were finally interrupted by the arrival of Molly's partner, Charles James.

"Ladies…" They both turned to the familiar, softly spoken voice of the Captain. He stood at least a head taller than both of them. He wore a soft, denim shirt and smart, casual grey trousers. He grinned at Georgie,

"Lane," he nodded at her in greeting, referring to her by her surname. His smile widened as he met Molly's curious gaze. "Sorry for the late arrival my love, although I can't quite take the blame for my tardiness, you know how it's not quite my form."

"I did begin to wonder. Then why Charles? You text me to say you were leaving your Mum's about two hours ago!" Charles pursed his lips together, patiently waiting for Molly to finish speaking. He knew how much she hated being interrupted and she equally always had a lot to say.

"So I bumped into an old friend of mine. He's in the city for the weekend and I thought why not bring him along tonight?" Charles looked at Molly as he said this, his eyes quietly pleading with her to hold off on the objections for now and play along. Molly turned to look at Georgie and shrugged,

"The more the merrier, hey G?"

But Georgie was staring behind Molly at somebody who had just caught her eye. White t shirt, black leather jacket, navy jeans, cradling two, long pints of Peroni. Charles walked around Molly to stand next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder,

"Molly, Lane, this is-"

"Elvis!?" Georgie blurted out in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of your lovely feedback. I am a teacher by day so updates can take some time.  
I must admit I am enjoying 'filling the gaps' and exploring how I think the build up to their engagement happened. I also like writing in the added element of Molly and Charles' involvement. So, in fact this is turning out to be a longer build up than expected. I hope that's ok =)  
Thanks for reading x**

 **Chapter 2:** _Stranger things have happened..._

For a moment, almost caught off-guard, Elvis studied Georgie with a neutral expression on his face as if recognising her for the first time. Georgie narrowed her eyes at his slight hesitation, surprising herself by the feeling of annoyance that washed over her. Then a broad grin spread across Elvis's face and he winked at her.

"Georgie Lane," he declared, "I'm glad to see you made it back to England safe and sound. If I had known you were agreeing to my date after all, I would have made sure it would have been just the two of us, minus the gate crashers." He jerked his thumb in Molly and Charles' direction. Having gained her composure, Georgie rolled her eyes,

" _Please_ don't flatter yourself Elvis. Technically, _you_ are gate crashing our evening."

It was an intense initial exchange of words between them, neither had noticed their friends standing by and watching the whole conversation unfold. Charles slowly folded his arms across his chest and looked at them in turn,

"Can one of you tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Can I just say sorry again for how tonight's turned out. I didn't realise you and Elvis-"

"Can I just stop you there Boss," said Georgie, "Nothing happened between me and Elvis on tour, other than the fact that we worked alongside one another few times. Yes, he asked me out but that's as far as it went as I wasn't interested then."

"And now?" Charles probed, watching Georgie twirl a coaster between her fingers as she glanced back to where Elvis and Molly were sat in a booth talking animatedly.

"I'm better off on my own right now. I've got a new placement training student Medics in Bolton starting next week. A relationship just isn't what I need right now." Charles grinned.

"Do you want some advice?" Georgie stared up at him with a sarcastic smile,

"I don't think it matters, you're going to tell me anyway…"

"I get that you're a career-driven woman. It is very commendable. What's also important in this job is that you have a good work life balance. After my first marriage, I was a lot like you and went through such a phase. I was constantly looking for my next ticket out of the country through my job. I didn't think I needed anyone else."

"I get it. Then you met Moll and it all changed." Charles chuckled,

"Yes, I agree, Molly was the game changer for me. But looking back now, I wish I had a taken more chances. In the end we only regret the chances we didn't take. I don't mean specifically Elvis but at least think about it. He may be an arrogant bastard occasionally but I've known Elvis since school and I know he has a good heart inside. Don't be fooled by the self-assured Officer of Special Forces. It's just one of the many sides to Elvis Harte."

One thing Elvis was good at was observing, in fact, he prided himself in noticing attention to detail and recognising the body language of others. For example, he could tell that Georgie was nervous by his presence this evening. Not that she would ever verbally admit it but every time Elvis directed a question towards her and she could feel all eyes on her she would fiddle with the edge of her top repeatedly. He liked the way whenever Molly made a witty remark, Georgie would laugh heartily, the corner of her eyes crinkling in amusement.

Cradling his beer in one hand, Charles settled back in the leather arm chair that he occupied and cleared his throat to have the group's attention,

"So this has turned out rather convenient having you, Lane, and Elvis here tonight." He nodded at them both in turn, glancing at Molly for some encouragement, "You'll both be seeing a bit more of each other soon. As you both know, Molly and I will be getting married in six months."

"Believe me I can't forget in a hurry," Georgie remarked, inclining her head toward Molly who was suddenly very 'interested' in the wine glass she was holding. "Thanks to the chaos of this madam, I have totally earned the role of organised Chief Bridesmaid. If we get her to the Church on time Boss, it will be a bloody miracle." The men laughed,

"Just as long as you do, Lane. And on that note, the reason why I brought this subject up, on the way here this evening I asked Elvis to be my Best Man." Elvis smiled broadly, a twinkle in his brown eyes.

"Don't worry Molly. I'll make sure we give him a good send off for his stag do."

"I can imagine," Molly groaned, "God knows how many Sections of the army you two know between you. Now it's your turn to promise to get him home in one piece."

Molly scooted across her side of the booth to sit next to Charles and continue the conversation of their impending wedding. Elvis took the opportunity to move across the table to sit by Georgie. As he settled down beside her, she looked at him expectantly one eyebrow raised. Elvis turned his body to face Georgie, and knocked his glass gently against hers.

"Salute!" he said, hoping to impress her with his mother tongue.

"Cin Cin!" Georgie replied, her eyes sparkling in amusement as she watched Elvis's eyes widen in a mixture of astonishment and curiosity. "A-level Italian. Thought it would be useful for my future holidays at the time. What's your excuse?"

"My family are Italian." Extremely proud of his family heritage, this was one of Elvis's favourite topic of conversation. "Sicily and Naples."

"I've not been to either of those places actually…both sound beautiful though."

"Well one day I'll take you there." Elvis said earnestly. The funny thing was, there was something in the way he said it that made Georgie think that eventually that day _would_ happen. And part of her had to admit, the possibility gave her a thrill.

It was quite late into the evening, Charles and Molly had already taken their taxi back to the house. Elvis had insisted on walking Georgie back to her hotel. As they reached 'The Abbey Hotel' Georgie turned and faced Elvis.

Having chatted all the way throughout their twenty minute walk, Georgie suddenly felt very awkward and shy in front of him. It amazed her how much she enjoyed his company. They seemed to bounce off each other, matching one another's witty remarks. Elvis had a tongue as sharp as Georgie's, that wasn't something she came across very often. He also seemed genuinely interested in wanting to know more about her, but asking just enough questions to not seem like he was prying.

The cold night air felt fresh on her face, the bottle of wine she had consumed seemed to be taking effect, making her head spin slightly. All of her senses were heightened.

They were stood barely inches apart; so much so that she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. Elvis's hands were tucked in his jeans pockets and he rocked back and forth on his heels as he tried to think of something else to say. He wished more than anything that he could throw all caution to the wind, just grab her shoulders and kiss her. That's what he would normally do with a girl, they seemed to just fall at his feet. Georgie, on the other hand, would probably slap him, and hard for that matter if he tried anything like that. That's not something he wanted to experience. Instead, Elvis chose a different tact.

"I have a bit of a confession to make about tonight actually." He said slowly, watching Georgie's reaction carefully. She folded her arms across her chest and waited for Elvis to continue, "I was heading down this way in Bath tonight, yes, but I specifically arranged to meet up with Charlie whilst I was here."

"…and why is that such a confession?" Georgie retorted, feeling a little confused.

"I only did it because I knew you were going to be here tonight and I wanted the opportunity to see you again." Georgie wrinkled her nose as she pulled a face of confusion,

"How the hell would you make that connection?" Elvis tapped his nose mysteriously,

"Special Forces, I have my ways and means…." When Georgie rolled her eyes again, he laughed and took out his phone, "a bit of stalking on Molly's facebook said as much. It wasn't that hard."

"I don't know whether to be impressed or worried that you're bordering on stalker mode right now. Should I fear for my safety?" Elvis laughed softly but reached for her arm to reassure her.

"Look, I know I could have gone about it in other ways but I did want to see you again after Tour and I didn't think I would. So I took this as an opportunity that I wouldn't miss. Fate, if you will, I just guided it a little."

"Don't make out like this was 'meant to be' Elvis" said Georgie. She emphasised the last part by gesturing with both hands sarcastically. Elvis took this opportunity to grab both of her hands and interlink their fingers. He pulled her towards him and looked down at her,

"Listen, I'm speaking honestly now. I've told you more than once, I think you're beautiful Georgie and I want to take you out and get to know you even more...So what do you say to that date?" Elvis's lips pursed together as he waited patiently for an answer.

"...Maybe..." Georgie said slowly, resisting the urge to smile. Taking that answer as a positive move, Elvis lifted one of her hands to his mouth and planted a gentle kiss on it before letting go and allowing her hand to drop by her side. Elvis began to back away slowly,

"So…I'm sure I'll see you again soon. Wedding duties and all that." He said with a shrug, "Until next time Georgie Lane."

"Bye Elvis."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for your kind feedback. It's taken me a little longer than I had hoped. I keep rewriting certain parts, I want to make sure I pitch the characters in the right way. I'm trying to listen to a range of songs to inspire me whilst writing. Enjoy this next chapter. Their date and possibly the wedding are coming up in the next few chapters =)**_

 **Chapter 3 –** _You're pushing and pulling me down to you. But I don't know what I want..._

It had all been very hectic during her time home, Georgie had been back and forth to Bath and sometimes Molly had been up to Manchester to see her Chief Bridesmaid. There were apparently many more things to organise than they had originally anticipated. But it was all under control with just a week to go until the big day and that was the main thing. Today she was in London at the Whitehall Office to meet with Charles and some of his new recruits preparing for a tour that would start after the wedding. She sat in the food hall writing down a list of things to pack for the wedding weekend in a few days' time.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes…" The familiar voice that came from behind Georgie made her instantly smile, pause in her note making and look up expectantly.

"I can't go anywhere without seeing you these days, can I Elvis?" She teased, flipping her notebook shut. Georgie pushed her chair back to stand as he approached her table so that they could hug in greeting.

""Now that's not fair, you're in my territory now. I work here, what's your excuse?" Elvis gestured for Georgie to sit back down again.

"Meeting the Boss and some new recruits. A short trip, bit of training involved, I'll be back in Manchester by tomorrow afternoon," Georgie briefly explained, her eyes following Elvis as he pulled out a chair and turned it around before sitting down on it back to front in order to face her.

Elvis and Georgie had seen each other a couple of times since their first meeting in Bath. As predicted, it had mostly been whilst prepping for the wedding.

However…a week after their night at the 'Crescent Hotel' Georgie had received a whatsapp message from Charles one afternoon with just a single word ' **sorry'** and an embarrassed emoji face. It didn't take Georgie long to find out why, as minutes later she received a text message from Elvis casually asking how she was and what she was up to. Charles had clearly had his arm twisted by Elvis to pass on a certain number from his phone contacts almost immediately after they had parted ways that evening.

Nevertheless after that, they communicated almost every day. Georgie had to admit, despite her initial feelings about Elvis, there was a lot more to him than met the eye. Some of their deeper conversations lasted long into the early hours of the morning. His softer and more sensitive side genuinely surprised her. It wasn't quite dating but they were certainly getting to know each other. There was definitely a growing attraction between them and no matter how hard Georgie tried she felt herself falling for Elvis and it was not what she was expecting at all.

When Georgie had been asked to come down to London this week, a part of her had secretly hoped she would bump into Elvis in person – not that she would ever admit that. She didn't want to come across as the 'needy' type, that wasn't Georgie, so she made sure not to ask too many questions about his whereabouts for the day when he had text her that morning.

"It's good to see you." Elvis said softly, taking her by surprise and reaching for Georgie's hand which was resting on the table. She didn't pull away, instead, Georgie responded by smiling at him, a warm feeling spreading through her body as he rubbed his thumb back and forth across her knuckles.

"It is quite nice being able to talk face to face for once," she admitted, "what are you up to today?"

"I've got some paper work to fill in. Boring stuff really….." Elvis looked up sharply and abruptly pulled his hand away as a tall guy with a beard and a friendly grin approached.

"Elvis," he nodded at his friend, "I didn't realise you were in today. I've just been testing out our new automatics…you should have joined me but I guess you've been busy..?" He looked pointedly at Georgie who looked at Elvis in turn, who then rolled his eyes.

"My apologies. Spanner, Georgie. Georgie, this is Spanner, another of my Special Forces boys. I don't think you two met in Afghan, half of us had been split and left behind at the other base," Elvis explained to them both.

"So you're the famous Georgie that's occupying Elvis' phone time. It's taken that long to put a face to the name, the lads were beginning to think you were a figment of his imagination. It's nice to finally meet you." Spanner leaned down closely to Georgie and added, "I'm also glad you're a real person as we have a bet going amongst the lads." Georgie stifled a laugh as Elvis glared incredulously at Spanner, mentally making a list of many different ways to make his team's life a misery at their next morning of drills.

As quickly as Spanner had arrived, he made his excuses and left, Elvis watched his friend leave and shook his head.

"Sorry about that. They won't know what's hit them when I next see them." Georgie shook her head,

"No, don't be silly. Although I hope I'm not one of many women taking up your 'phone time'" she said playfully, narrowing her eyes and watching Elvis' face carefully for his reaction.

"No. Believe me when I say I'm a one woman guy…Anyway," he said, swiftly changing the subject, "We're both in London, at the same time, will you finally take me up on that offer of dinner?" Georgie chewed her bottom lip in thought, his offer was unexpected and she wasn't the impulsive type,

"I haven't packed anything for a dinner out Elvis."

"Bloody hell Georgie, it's just dinner and maybe a few drinks, it's not going to be at the Ritz. Come on, I know the perfect place…?" He smiled slowly and carefully, raising his eyebrows, his eyes bright and convincing.

"Fine!" Georgie finally said in defeat, watching as Elvis grinned triumphantly.

"Where are you staying? I'll come and pick you up." He said, suddenly all 'business' again, taking his phone out to take note of the location. But Georgie shook her head,

"It's fine, you text me where and when to meet you. I'll find my own way and see you there." She stood up and began to gather her things, "I've got to meet Charles now, the new recruits are arriving any minute."

"Later Georgie," Elvis bid her a farewell with a lazy salute and as Georgie walked out of the dining hall, she could feel his gaze following her, watching her disappear down the corridor. A smile formed on her face as she entered the training room, the idea of an evening with Elvis thrilling her just a little.

"What's made you so happy Lane?" Charles asked in greeting from his desk at the front of the room. Georgie instantly shook her head,

"Nothing Boss," she said, "just in a good mood that's all."


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thank you so much for the feedback and comments. I'm enjoying the snow at the moment and feel there will be a festive chapter coming soon. The next chapter will finally be the wedding, but I felt this needed to be posted separately first =) All comments are welcome! Lauren x**

 **Chapter 4 –** _ **And the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways.**_

Elvis stood under the bright lights of Dinerama in Shoreditch later that night. This was the perfect place for a first date, an informal setting, no pressure, no problems.

Knowing Georgie's feelings on her outfit, he made sure that he dressed himself smart and casually too. He turned his collar up on his denim jacket to shield his neck from the biting cold and shoved his hands into his pockets. He felt nervous. It was a strange feeling for Elvis. His line of work as Special Forces Officer meant that he didn't have time to feel any sort of nerves, just adrenalin; he commanded from the word go and he could call the shots.

His female conquests in the past had come and gone, that was always his choice. His history consisted of a series of short-term relationships lasting no more than a month or several one-night stands, neither of which Elvis was proud of. However, this time it felt different. Georgie made him feel different; she had this power to evoke indescribable, unfamiliar feelings from within that set Elvis' nerves on edge. It scared and excited him all at the same time.

As Georgie came into view at the corner of the road Elvis felt his whole body relax in relief and even he felt surprised at how much he actually cared about the prospect of being stood up by her. _Like that would ever happen, he was Elvis Harte after all._

As Georgie walked up to him with a coy smile, Elvis instinctively pulled her into a hug, her light, flowery scented perfume intoxicating his senses. He left his hands on her shoulders as he pulled back to look at her properly, Georgie blushing as she felt his eyes studying her face in appreciation,

"Considering you didn't pack for a night out, you scrub up well Medic," he complimented her in a low voice, for her ears only. Georgie cast her eyes down to look at the outfit she had manically thrown together just an hour earlier and shrugged,

"I managed to throw something together luckily. So what is this place?" She asked, peering curiously into the alleyway ahead.

"Believe me it'll be worth it when we get inside Georgie. Shall we?" Georgie nodded with a little smile and she felt his arm wind around her waist as he guided her through the entrance. The small gesture didn't feel strange to Georgie in the slightest and she naturally leaned into the warmth of his body as they walked.

They passed underneath the white fairy lights that decorated a gated doorway as they stepped into what appeared to be an old, renovated bullion truck yard, which was now a space filled with a variety of food and drink pop-up stalls. In the middle of the lower level were benches and tables with a smattering of people who were already dining. Elvis squeezed Georgie's side gently to get her attention and then nodded to the higher level,

"Fancy a cocktail to kick off proceedings?" Georgie nodded enthusiastically, her eyes widening as she spotted the 'Tiki Bar' on the higher level. She allowed Elvis to take her by the hand and lead her up the stairs to find a seat. Again, another small gesture, but as their fingers entwined nothing seemed strange about it. Neither complained as they took their seats side by side in a cosy, little corner of the room and even as Elvis rested his hand on his knee under the table, Georgie's hand stayed linked with his as if it was the most normal thing in the world for them both to do.

They ate, drank and laughed all night long. It surprised them both how quickly the time flew. It was soon 2am, most of the food and drink stalls were starting to shut down for the night and many of the people around them had left as well. It was amazing how distracted you could become by one person.

"I've really got to get my taxi back to the hotel Elvis. I've got an early train in the morning. I'm heading back for my sister's birthday tomorrow. She will literally kill me if I miss it." Georgie stood up and grabbed her handbag, looking at him pointedly.

"That's a shame. I've really enjoyed spending time with you, you know." Elvis said almost pouting in disappointment. They both started to head towards the exit, at the bottom of the street where the alley opened up to a main road they could see Georgie's Uber waiting. Georgie turned around to face him, she quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Are you sure you can't be persuaded?" Elvis persisted but Georgie shook her head and went to open the door of the taxi,

"Trust me, you don't know what Marie is like when she's on one. Text me when you're home okay? I'll see you in Bath in a few days," she said, reminding him of the impending wedding.

The wedding was far from Elvis' mind though. He could feel the growing disappointment that the night was already at an end and Georgie was escaping before he had had a chance to tell show her how he actually felt. He didn't just like her; he needed her to know how much he _really liked_ her. He couldn't allow the night to end in this way. A peck on the cheek, so…polite.

"Ah fuck it," he muttered. In two great strides he had reached the taxi door which Georgie was just about to get into. The quick movement stopped Georgie in her tracks, long enough for Elvis to reach for her arm and pull her body fully against him, as his lips came crashing down on hers in one smooth movement. Elvis moved his hand to cup her cheek as his mouth moved over hers and Georgie responded with an inward sigh of content.

The kiss literally took Georgie's breath away and it felt like it was over before it had really begun. Elvis pulled away first, brushing his thumb gently across her bottom lip which was tingling in an alarming fashion. With a grin as wide as a Cheshire Cat's, Elvis took a step back to allow Georgie to slide carefully into the back seat of the taxi, still feeling a little stunned.

"Get her home safe, Mate," Elvis called to the driver and giving Georgie a little nod, he shut her door to allow the taxi to drive off.

Georgie settled into the leather seat of the car, touching her lips absentmindedly, feeling a little spaced out by what had just happened. She pulled out her phone as it beeped to alert her of a new message:

 **I knew there was a way to stop you from talking. Xx**

"Cheeky bastard…" She muttered to herself, but she couldn't stop the smile on her face.

Elvis Harte was definitely, little by little, taking control of Georgie's heart and for the first time in a while, she was ready for the journey ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I've had a couple of snow days off work so had a little bit of time to write this next chapter. I agree with some of you, writing about Georgie and Elvis is really making me fall in love with Elvis all over again and equally, I'm eager to make this fun part of their romance last. Thank you for enjoying and reviewing. More to come soon! =) Lauren x**_

 **Chapter Five –** _ **A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes…**_

"Oh fucking bollocks! Georgie, get in here a sec', I _knew_ I shouldn't have eaten that chocolate éclair for my breakfast." Georgie snorted in laughter as she listened to her friend's continued stream of profanities from the bathroom.

"I swear Moll," Georgie began to nudge the zip up the back of the wedding dress with ease; "You have got to stop swearing so much. How do you manage around the stuffy in-laws?"

"With great difficulty, believe me. Anyway, I don't think I've ever been _this_ fucking nervous." Molly smoothed the dress down carefully and turned around to face Georgie. "So what do you think?"

"Absolutely stunning Moll. Forget about Charlie, I'm pretty sure that you'll have the whole of Two Section fighting over you as well. What time is the stylist coming?" Not something that Molly would have chosen herself but as they had bought into the whole wedding package deal when they booked 'The Bath Priory' as their venue, the stylist and rooms for all guests were all inclusive. Molly leaned out of the bathroom door to check the clock in the main bedroom suite.

"She will be here in half an hour. Which means…you can do me a favour and drop the buttonholes down to Charles' room, the box is on the table over there. It's only for our Dads, the rest of the men should be in their uniform." Georgie nodded, barely thinking about how ready she was, her make-up was done, she was currently wearing her comfy casuals, it wouldn't take her long to throw on her bridesmaid dress when she returned. "Room 67!" Molly yelled after her, as the door shut.

"Mate, will you sit down, you're making _me_ feel on edge now," Elvis declared as he watched Charlie pace up and down their bedroom for what must have been the tenth time. "You surely can't be nervous?"

"Of course I'm bloody nervous. This is my second and hopefully, the final time I'll be getting married. I want to get it right. I need this day to go perfectly. For Molly, especially. She deserves this." He said the last part quietly as he stared out of the window, overlooking the grounds, watching the first few day guests pull up in their cars.

"Here," Elvis said, coming to stand behind Charlie, he handed him a whiskey glass with a double shot and ice. "If this'll do anything, it should calm you down slightly. We've still got a bit of time to chill out before we get our glad rags on. I don't know about you but I'm calling dibs on the bathroom, I'm going for a shave and a shower."

Elvis stood in front of the mirror to shave so they could continue their casual chatter and take Charlie's mind off his unusual, unsettled mood.

"Are you not going to ask me how my date went with the lovely Georgie the other night?"

"Christ yeah, how did that go? Haven't blown it already have you?" Charles was teasing but it wouldn't surprise him if Elvis had been up to his usual womanising games. In all honesty, he'd be angry if he had fucked things up so quickly and ultimately hurt Georgie. He was relieved to see Elvis' head shake instantly, he waited patiently for a response as Elvis brushed his teeth with vigour before spitting into the sink.

"It went well. I really like her, Charlie. It's early days yet, obviously. I don't want to jinx anything... Has she said anything to Moll' about me?"

"Even if she did, do you really think Molly would say anything to me?"

Before Elvis could cleverly retort, there came an abrupt knock at the door. Charlie looked at Elvis, who shrugged. "Are we expecting room service?" Elvis ensured that his towel was tied around his modesty securely just in case, before opening the door.

Georgie's eyes widened as she took in his topless form standing in front of her. The heat rose to her cheeks, the flustered feeling causing her to lose her train of thought,

"Elvis!" She pushed the box full of fresh flowers into his hand, "these are…"

Elvis began to smile as he quickly flipped the lid open, "button holes."

"They are umm…" Georgie waved her hands in the air, hoping the words would come back to her.

"For the parents and In-Laws." Elvis fought the urge to laugh as he filled in the gaps.

"I need to…" Georgie pointed down the corridor.

"Go back and get ready?" Georgie nodded and waved awkwardly before retreating down the hallway, pausing only once to glance back at Elvis, whose eyes were following her every move.

Elvis laughed, shut the door, then turned back into the room and raised an eyebrow at Charlie,

"What can I say?" Charlie responded by rolling his eyes as he threw a shirt at Elvis,

"Put some clothes on, Romeo."

The ceremony was perfect; it went exactly how Molly and Charles had planned it, much to Georgie's relief. In the mood Molly was in, she didn't know if she could cope with a last-minute Bridezilla meltdown from her friend.

The ceremony was signalled to an end as Charles dipped Molly low and kissed her dramatically, welcoming whoops and cat calls from the wedding guests who were mostly military.

Molly and Charles walked back down the aisle with beaming smiles as the first notes of 'Moon River' by the classical musicians 'The Two Cellos' began to play, a song chosen as it was played in the bar of their first date. 'A proper soppy piece' in the words of Molly.

Georgie watched them walk down the aisle, a warm feeling of happiness flowing through her. She wasn't the emotional type, but with the job they were in, weddings always seemed such a big deal to her. A promise for a lifetime, however long that lifetime may last.

She felt her arm being nudged as Elvis linked her arm through his.

"Nice to see you with some clothes on," Georgie said, waving at familiar faces as she and Elvis followed the newlyweds down the aisle.

"I thought it was only fair. Couldn't have you speechless all day long, could we?" He said with a little chuckle.

"Not fair Elvis. You caught me off guard, that's all. It's not every day you're greeted at the door by a half-naked man. I was expecting Charlie anyway."

"Your boss half naked? Shame on you Georgie Lane! Wait till I tell Molly..."

Georgie elbowed him in the ribs, "shut up!" she mumbled.

Just as they reached the end of the seats and were ready to exit the room into the bar for some canapés, Elvis leaned in closely to Georgie's ear,

"You make a stunning Maid of Honour, by the way."

And with that, he strolled across the room to speak with some of his school friends, leaving Georgie speechless for the second time that morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello lovely readers. I have just finished work for 2017, Christmas break begins now! So to celebrate, here is a nice, fairly long and fluffy chapter for you all. I am away for the next few days but, no doubt I will be updating a few times over the Christmas period. Please read, enjoy and comment. I hope you're all happy with how this turns out. =) Loves! Lauren x

 **Chapter Six –** _You look into my eyes, I go out of my mind. I can't see anything, 'cause this love's got me blind…_

It surprised Georgie just how many mutual friends she shared between Molly and Charles combined, after only a few years of friendship. The socialising part was fine. Georgie was good at making small-talk; it was something she did quite often with patients she met on a daily basis. So why, when it came to Elvis did she find herself so tongue-tied? It infuriated her to find that someone could have such an effect on her.

Since joining the army, Georgie had barely dated, mainly because of her 'never date a soldier' rule. Her line of work never really provided the opportunity to meet people from other backgrounds. The occasional doctors, sure, but even they had ridiculous work-life schedules. Marie had tried to set her up with potential suitors now and then but they all ended up being immature arseholes after one thing. It led Georgie to have little or no expectations of the men she met. She had come to the conclusion that the 'good ones' were already taken and she had yet to meet anyone worth changing her mind.

That is until Elvis Harte came crashing into her life, complete with charm and ego. Although without doing or saying a lot, he seemed to entrance Georgie. It scared her to think she could allow someone in so easily, but at the same time, Georgie was eager and curious to get to know him.

Playing major roles in the wedding party, Elvis and Georgie had barely spoken to each other, apart from the standard, posed photos with Molly and Charles, which took longer than expected as Sam, Charlie's son didn't really enjoy sitting or standing for long periods of time, no matter how much Elvis bribed him with the sweets he was carrying in his pocket. After the wedding breakfast, they had been quite preoccupied with entertaining the majority of the guests.

That wasn't to say that Georgie had been far from Elvis' mind. His keen eyes subtly followed her every move around the room, only half listening to the conversations with the James' extended family. He was looking for an opportunity to approach her. He wanted nothing more than to steal her away from everyone, speak with her one on one and have her all to himself. He was very aware of how much time Georgie was spending with Two Section, he knew she had spent several tours with them and Charlie, but it still uncovered a feeling of jealousy that Elvis found strange and unfamiliar. A feeling he was finding hard to control.

When the live band began to play, the wedding party was in full swing and Georgie took her moment to get some fresh air whilst everyone else was enjoying the music and refreshments. She was surprised to see Elvis stood outside on the veranda, a little further away from the smoking area.

Four hours of steady prosecco drinking was enough to give Georgie the Dutch courage to wander over and speak him.

"Shouldn't the Best Man be inside chatting up every woman in the room? Using the status to his advantage?" Elvis turned around slowly, sliding his phone back into his pocket and smiled broadly as he saw who it was. Georgie noticed that he had changed out of his official uniform at some stage in the evening and was now wearing a white shirt, casually unbuttoned from the collar down and a pair of dark, denim jeans. It emphasised his Italian, olive skin, darkening his features. Georgie sipped on her glass of prosecco in the hope it would calm her nerves.

"The only woman I'm interested in seems to have found me." Georgie was relieved to be stood in the darker part of the veranda, as she felt herself blush. Elvis reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, taking a step toward her, "I wasn't lying when I said how beautiful you looked, you know."

"It's amazing what magic a stylist can do!" Georgie retorted, pretending to curtsy. She hated compliments; she never quite knew how to respond to them appropriately. She looked down as Elvis reached for her hand.

"Listen, I am glad we've got a moment together."

"Oh really..?" Georgie answered in question. Elvis had taken a step even closer; his face was mere inches from hers, his brooding, brown eyes were holding her gaze intensely as he nodded.

"I feel we have some unfinished business since our evening out." Georgie chuckled,

"You mean, that time you kissed me and threw me into a taxi? Real smooth…" Now it was Elvis' turn to laugh softly,

"Yeah, I did regret how I ended that kiss. It was dramatic but I left you on a bit of a cliff hanger I admit." Georgie nodded in agreement with a little smile. She continued to hold his gaze and for a moment everything else seemed to fall away and it felt like they were only two people on earth.

Until, they were interrupted,

"GEORGIE! I thought I could see you out here. You need to come inside now, they're about to play our song request…sorry Elvis." Molly yelled without so much as a backward glance, she took Georgie by the arm and dragged her back inside. Elvis spotted Charlie at the top of the hill who shrugged in apology but Elvis just shook his head in exasperation.

When would a guy catch a break?

As the night drew to a close, the guests gathered around to watch the newly-weds dance the last dance of the night. And for the second time in a while, Elvis muttered two familiar words as he downed the last of his pint and slammed it onto the table with force, " _fuck it!"_

He found Georgie at the edge of the dance floor and wordlessly took her by the hand, leading her out of the main reception room and out into the foyer. Luckily it was empty as pretty much all of the wedding party were inside watching the last dance. Not that Elvis cared too much.

Stood in front of him, open-mouthed, Georgie began to ask for an explanation but Elvis stopped her in her tracks by grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her fiercely. She pushed on his chest to pause for a moment (partly to catch her breath) and pointed,

"You can't just –" But Elvis cut her off once more with another kiss, this lasted a little longer as Georgie's lips seemed to return the kiss in response, whether she wanted to or not, her heart was doing the talking now, not her head. Georgie reached her arms around his neck as Elvis backed her against the wall near the staircase. His hands rested on Georgie's waist, this time pulling back himself, almost reluctantly, as he rested his forehead against hers'.

"Elvis…" He resisted the urge to groan, there was something about the way she said his name in that questioning, yet demanding tone of voice that drove his whole body crazy.

"Mmm?" Georgie stared up at him, her hands dropped to his shirt and her fingers fiddled with the edge of his collar.

"What are we doing?"

"Well you," Elvis said, "are driving me crazy with your kisses…I am taking care of some unfinished business." And almost losing focus again, he lowered his face to trail butterfly kisses down Georgie's neck, breathing in her feminine scent.

"Unfinished business?" she continued.

"Yes, Georgie Lane." Elvis murmured, searching her face for a reaction, "Do you have any objections?"

Georgie didn't speak, she placed her hand behind Elvis' neck and pulled him closely for a deeper kiss, and then taking him by the hand, she began to lead him up the staircase.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Merry Christmas lovely readers! I hope you had a wonderful few days spent with family and friends.**_

 _ **I feel like Georgie and Elvis' relationship is finally kicking off and I'm eager to fill in several gaps to build up to what I imagine was the peak of their relationship - pre wedding of course. So expect lots of fluffy chapters in due course. Thank you for reading and commenting, it always motivates me to write more =) Lauren x**_

 **Chapter Seven –** _I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake…_

It was funny, Elvis thought, in the normal routine he would be the one to wake up first, gather his clothing and stealthily leave before his conquest had even awoken.

This was definitely a first, he considered as he lay next to Georgie, enjoying every minute of watching her sleeping soundly. After their bedroom escapades last night, Elvis presumed he'd feel more tired but apparently not. He hadn't even been blessed with a hangover; then again, working in the military trained you to have a liver made of steel, along with every other survival technique, obviously. R&R during a tour could get quite competitive at times if drink was involved, predictable in such a testosterone-fuelled environment.

Elvis could not believe how lucky he was having Georgie lying beside him. She was so beautiful, even first thing in the morning. A strand of hair had fallen across her face but he didn't dare move it out of the way for fear of waking her. He could quite happily lie here all day, taking in this moment of serenity, he thought to himself.

Of course, that wish could never be granted. A distant clang of a room service trolley on the floor above them caused Georgie to stir and awaken from her slumber. With cat-like movements, she stretched her arms above her head; she eventually opened her eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the morning light peeking through the gap in the curtain.

Georgie turned to face Elvis, who was half leaning up on his elbow watching her carefully.

"Good morning sleeping beauty…" He murmured with a smile. His eyes scanned her face as Georgie reacted in a combination of ways; first an initial sleepy smile, then confusion and finally a recollection of where she was as the events of last night dawned on her.

Sitting up in the bed quickly, she leaned against the pillows resting against the headboard. Georgie's hand went to her forehead in dismay as if that would help her memory move a little faster. As Elvis waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts, he couldn't help but feel amused.

"Hang on a minute…" Georgie began, "I was downstairs watching the last dance…and then you came along and dragged me outside…then we…" Her eyes followed the trail of clothes that had been strewn around the room in the heat of the moment, and then they rested on Elvis who was grinned widely at her. Georgie narrowed her eyes accusingly, "Christ Elvis, you're such a smug bastard; you look like the cat that got the cream."

He laughed and feeling it was safe enough to do so, feeling Georgie relax a little, he rolled over to pin her down, his arms on either side of her,

"I can't deny I do feel like that. However, judging by your response last night and how you're blushing now," he paused to tap Georgie on the nose, "I'd say you feel pretty similar Georgie Lane."

She couldn't help but laugh. He was right. She had woken up feeling happy and content. She felt she had to remind him of one thing though,

"You know, I'm not a-"

"One night stand sort of girl'. I know I know." Elvis interrupted her, knowingly finishing her sentence, "You spent the first part of last night as we got into the bedroom repeatedly saying, "I don't do this sort of thing…I don't just sleep with every man I meet, you know."

"So if I was saying all of that Elvis, why did you carry on?" Elvis looked at her carefully, tilting his head to one side before answering.

"Because I'm not just _any man._ Also I couldn't stand knowing I was at risk of wasting another opportunity to be with you, in every way possible," the second part he added in a husky, read between the lines, sort of way that made Georgie's stomach somersault, "and I can't stand having unfinished business," he added slyly.

As if to remind Georgie of his intentions, Elvis lowered his head to touch his lips with hers. Quick, gentle but leaving Georgie wanting more. She had to do everything in her power to stop herself from pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. His body pressed against hers' was warm and inviting. Elvis' fingers twirled a strand of Georgie's hair round and around as he waited for her to speak.

"Tell me how this, between us, is going to work Elvis."

"What do you mean?"

"We work at opposite ends of the country and that's when we're not off on tours and missions."

"Come on Georgie. You make it sound like there's a problem. We work it like anybody else we know. We see each other when we can, whenever we're home. When we're away, we skype. Trust me. Alright? You don't have to make it complicated; it doesn't have to be."

Georgie bit her lip in thought. This was all new to her. She had so many questions and she didn't like the uncertainty of it all. Why did Elvis make it sounds so simple?

He tried again.

"Hey, listen. This is going to work like any other relationship. We just have a bit of long distance to tackle. Not a problem. And if Moll and Charlie can do it?" Elvis didn't really wait for her to answer, instead, he rolled over onto his back and brought Georgie with him so that she was sat on top of him, her legs straddling his sides. "Now do I really have to persuade you in other ways, Miss Lane?"

An hour later, they lay in the bed, a tangle of arms, legs and bed sheets. Elvis lay flat on his back, Georgie snuggled into the crook of his arm, her head resting on his chest.

"When are you away next?" Georgie smiled to herself, she liked how straight to the point Elvis was. No messing around, just like her.

"Tour starts in two weeks' time, we're in Nigeria on a humanitarian mission."

"So potentially," Elvis said, rolling on top of Georgie, he began to place delicate kisses across her collar bone, "we have two weeks to do this," he moved up and nibbled Georgie's bottom lip, "and some of this…" he murmured, leaving a trail of kisses across her torso as he moved down Georgie's slender body.

Elvis' phone vibrated loudly on the bedside table, making Georgie jump in fright and Elvis growl in frustration from beneath the covers. He slid back up and planted a kiss on Georgie's forehead swiftly, before rolling over to reach for his phone to accept the call,

"Whoever this is, it better be good," he declared.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello! I have a few more chapters pre wedding, then I'm hoping to recreate and continue on my version of how the last series ended, which will include Laura, more Molly and Boss Man and obviously an Elvis live and kicking. If I don't manage another chapter this year...Happy New Year all =) I hope you like this chapter! I love all of your feedback.. Lauren x**_

 **Chapter Eight –** _ **'Cause you're everywhere to me. When I close my eyes it's you I see…**_

As it happened, the phone call that Elvis had received turned out to be pretty important and work-related, much to both of their disappointments.

Once he placed the phone down, having hung up, Elvis stayed quiet knowing he couldn't give Georgie any details. As she watched him from the double bed, he swiftly moved around the room, slipping into his t-shirt and jeans hurriedly, stuffing anything he recognised that belonged to him into his sports bag. He took one last glance around the room and gave a quick nod, then walked towards the bed, where Georgie had now sat up, her knees drawn up to her chin, pulling the cotton sheets around her cold and bare shoulders. Her big brown eyes curiously stared up at him, waiting for even the tiniest of explanations.

"I'm sorry Georgie. Duty calls. They've called us back to Whitehall HQ." Elvis watched a faint flash of worry cross her eyes and he sat down on the edge of the bed, taking one of her hands and holding it carefully in his. "I can't say much but I've got to go now for a full debrief when I get there. It's an on-going thing, I know a little about it already." Georgie nodded in understanding and gave his hand a little squeeze. "Although I'm pretty disappointed that we can't continue what we started," Elvis murmured, tugging on her hand and leaning closer to Georgie so that he could kiss her softly. "Give the newly-weds my apologies for dashing off so soon. I know they'll understand."

Georgie nodded in agreement but in her mind she was already wondering, more importantly, how she was meant to explain to their friends that the only reason she knew why Elvis had left was because _she_ had _been_ with him last.

Georgie spent the next week back home in Manchester with her Mom and sisters. Although it was always tricky to adjust to civilian life after a tour, Georgie knew it wouldn't be long until she was away in Nigeria again, so despite not exactly feeling herself, she knew it meant a lot to her family that she was home and safe - for now at least so revelled in the chance to spend some time with them. Plus it was only a few months until Christmas, so it was always useful to get a head start on shopping for gifts and that was something her sisters were very good at.

 _Elvis: Please tell me you survived your shopping trip at the Trafford Centre? There's not been any police reports, so I take it I don't need to send in SF to rescue you? X_

 _Georgie: I'm a big girl Elvis. I don't need saving. My sisters on the other hand may have committed murder over a pair of Jimmy Choos on sale! X_

Georgie grinned to herself as she tapped in her reply and then placed the phone on her dressing table as she began to remove the towel wrapped around her head of wet hair. She raked her fingers loosely through her damp tangles, watching in the reflection of her dressing room mirror as Marie entered her bedroom.

"By all means, Marie, don't you worry about knocking."

"Don't worry George, I won't," she answered back without missing a beat as she stuck her tongue out defiantly. Marie pushed a few shopping bags into the middle of the bed and sat on the edge herself, cross legged. Georgie's phone buzzed and vibrated noisily on the dresser's surface but she chose to ignore it. Not that it stopped Marie from noticing.

"Your phone has been going _non-stop_ all day long Georgie. Who the hell is constantly messaging you? Have you got some secret boyfriend you've been holding out on us?"

Being best friends with your sister could be the best and worst thing at times. On this occasion, it was a definite negative as, try as she might to keep a straight face; Georgie's expression must have changed and given something away instantly.

"You little sneak!" Marie declared smiling triumphantly, "who is he then? Did you meet him at Molly's wedding the other week? You've been back almost a week already G, I can't believe you've not said anything!" Staring at her sister in the mirror's reflection, Georgie raised an eyebrow,

"Have you finished Motor Mouth?" Marie didn't speak; she merely raised her fingers in the shape of a 'v' towards Georgie, "Charming Marie!...okay, fine. Just to get you off my back and out of my room, I'll tell you…"

"So what's his name?"

"…Elvis…" A snort erupted from the edge of the bed,

"What kind of name is that? How old are his Parents…100?"

"It's not that bad Marie. And if you can't just listen to what I'm saying without insult then I won't tell you anymore."

"Sorry Sis, carry on…what does he do? Is he a medic too? I know what you're like with your 'no soldier' rule."

"Actually, he's in Special Forces. Apparently even I can be known to bend the rules at times…"

Marie didn't say anything initially. Instead she moved off the bed and came to stand behind Georgie, placing her hands on her sister's shoulders; she stared into the mirror at them both.

"Georgie, you're doing what you do best and overthinking the situation." At this, Georgie smiled and Marie continued, "Do you really like this…Elvis bloke…?" Georgie nodded and Marie seemed to think for a moment choosing her words carefully before she spoke. "He's obviously making my sister smile. I'm happy for you George." She said, kissing her cheek and leaving the bedroom. "Goodnight." She stopped in the doorway, "I'm going to bed but we're talking more about him tomorrow. Okay?"

As she shut the door Georgie laughed to herself, if she knew her sister as half as well as she thought, Marie was probably already successfully Facebook stalking Elvis by now and gathering her own information before the morning.

Georgie grabbed her hairbrush and started to detangle her hair when all of a sudden, she heard her window sliding open and a hooded figure climbed stealthily through. Gripped by a mixture of adrenalin and fear, Georgie reached for the nearest 'weapon' she could find and turned to lunge toward the window where her attacker had just stepped onto the carpet...

Who luckily was ready for Georgie's assault and grabbing her by the wrist, stopped her just in time. Using her free hand, Georgie pulled the hood down off the figure,

"Elvis!" she hissed in surprise. He gave her a sheepish, apologetic smile and releasing the grip on her wrist, he took a step backwards and held both of his hands, palms-facing up.

"I come in peace. Will you please put the…hairdryer down?!" He looked around the bedroom, his gaze falling on the bed last of all, "You weren't joking when you said you went shopping, were you?"

Georgie laughed, now feeling more relaxed after his arrival, she began to move bags off the bed to make room for them both to sit down. Once the duvet was clear, she sat down tucking her legs underneath her and grabbed for Elvis' hand, tugging him down next to her.

"How on earth did you find out where I live? Actually, don't tell me. I can probably figure it out. Why are you here Elvis? I thought you were going off on a mission? And why didn't you mention anything when we were messaging earlier?" Elvis leaned forward and kissed Georgie, partly to shut her up, partly because he found it really difficult to sit within inches of her and not be kissing her. "You know you can't just solve every answer by kissing me Elvis Harte!"

Georgie sounded like she meant that last statement but as Elvis moved toward her again murmuring,

"Well I can bloody well try…"

His eyes held her gaze as their lips connected again and she couldn't stop herself from returning the kiss with a fierce passion. A passion that burned deep within her, whenever they made contact. She moved onto Elvis' lap, winding her arms around his neck, they kissed hungrily.

In the back of Elvis' mind, he knew he didn't have a lot of time so he reluctantly pulled back. His hands moved to rest on Georgie's hips,

"Listen, I don't have long. We're actually going on a mission out to Syria." He felt her body tense. Whoever watched the news, knew that part of the world wasn't exactly the safest. "We're flying from Scotland but I thought I'd pass by, see you one last time."

"How long is the mission going to last?" Georgie asked, keeping her voice steady, guessing the answer already.

"I'll be away until the new year, so a couple of months, if it's a successful mission. That's why I came by. I've got an early Christmas present for you Georgie…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, I had writer's block. Everything didn't quite seem right every time I had a go at writing this chapter. It's now turned into a filler chapter really, I did feel it was important to show some kind of imperfections to their relationship, because let's face it, nothing is perfect.**

 **There are a couple of chapters to complete this story then I will create a new thread with my rewrite of Georgie's future with Elvis.**

 **Thank you for your feedback and reading. Enjoy =) Lauren x**

 **Chapter Nine –** _Love making, heart breaking, soul shaking love…_

 _ **A year goes by…**_

The road to a happy and content relationship never did run smooth. For the next year, while the majority of their time spent together was full of blissful and romantic moments, they certainly had their fair share of bumps along the way.

"Here," Elvis passed Georgie her mug of coffee and holding his own in his other hand; he sat down next to her on the sofa, the room was silent except for the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall. Georgie hadn't looked up when he handed her the brew, she had simply nodded and taken it from him wordlessly. He didn't like it when she was in one of her moods, especially the silent ones.

Yes, they had had their brief argument last night but if their love-making after that was anything to go by, he was pretty certain Georgie had forgiven him.

" _You're not being fair Elvis. I don't choose where I'm posted and you have no fucking right to tell me where I should work either!"_

The hurt in Elvis' eyes when she had said that had not gone a miss by Georgie but she had not questioned him at the time, nor had she wondered why he had reacted in that way.  
Georgie hated fighting with Elvis; they were both passionate people and their fiery passion for each other seemed to boil over every so often, as if they needed to remind one another of just that.

 _It didn't help that Georgie had just flown in from India and drove all the way down to Elvis' house in London from Manchester. The journey had been rough; she felt jet lagged and irritable. Her phone had been pinging none stop since she had sat on the sofa and she could tell it was bothering Elvis as he drifted in and out of the living room and kitchen as he cooked dinner for them both. Even though he never said it aloud, she knew there was a part of him that was jealous of her all-male squadron, not that there were ever any feelings there, of course. The occasional eye roll or intake of breath from him didn't go amiss whenever she received their messages, however._

Georgie drummed her fingers on her mug as she continued to stare out of the window. She wasn't feeling cross with Elvis, not anymore, she had got that out of her system last night, she was just feeling reflective. In past relationships, silences such as these would have brought up new anxieties for Georgie, worried that she had said something or done something wrong. Everything that she thought or felt would be immediately questioned, over and over in her head. But now? Georgie considered this a comfortable silence. She didn't need to look at Elvis to feel his presence; the warmth between them seemed to vibrate around the room. It enveloped them like an inaudible hug that Georgie wished she could bottle and take away with her whenever they parted ways.

"Hey…" Georgie turned to look at Elvis who had moved from the sofa to sit on the coffee table, facing Georgie, he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees.

"Hmm..?"

"Georgie," he took both of her hands in his, "I'm sorry about last night."

" _Oh I'm sorry Georgie. I'm sorry for fucking caring about you."_

" _It's not caring Elvis, it's bordering on controlling. You can't just call up your best mate to find out where_ _I'm next being posted, just because it suits you. It is_ _ **my**_ _job, Elvis. We laid down these ground rules at the very beginning. I do my job, you do yours." Georgie stood nose to nose with Elvis, her finger pointing accusingly at him all the while._

 _She glared at him as he turned on her and walked to the other side of the room to sit down on the edge of the bed. He exhaled slowly then flopped backwards so that he was lying down, his eyes looking up at the ceiling._

" _Look if I told you why I called Charlie, you wouldn't get it anyway. It's on a need to know basis."_

" _You and your fucking 'need to know' line. It doesn't apply to everything Elvis. Christ!" She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Close enough to hit him or hug him. She wasn't sure which, yet._

Georgie held his gaze for a moment, then smiled warmly.

"You've got to stop apologising. I told you already. It's done."

"I'm not talking about calling Charlie. That's something I needed to do." He paused, as he watched Georgie give him a warning glance. "I'm sorry for arguing with you in the first place. We barely have enough time as it is to spend together when we're home. I'd prefer it to be happy moments, you know." Georgie nodded in agreement.

 _Later that night as they lay in bed, Elvis' arms wrapped tightly around Georgie, she tilted her head and nestled into him further, letting him know she was still awake. In response, Elvis ran his fingers lightly through Georgie's hair._

" _Georgie, will you promise me something? Whatever happens, whatever we do from now on, remember this moment. This feeling, of being together, right here and now. It's going to be my reminder, however shit life might get in the future; this love between us, right here and now. I'll never forget it. Being here with you now, it's all I'll ever want. You are all I ever want."_

Elvis leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Georgie's forehead,

"I meant every word I said, you know." Elvis said, "I love you, every part of you, even the crazy parts of your personality. This," he continued, taking Georgie's hand and placing it on his heart, "is all yours. Always."

"You are a soppy sod, Elvis Harte." She responded with a little laugh and a shake of her head, secretly wondering how she had got so lucky.

"You are an Ice Queen, Georgie Lane, so one of us has to speak from the heart once in a while."


	10. Chapter 10

**Many thanks to those who read and review. Your comments and reactions have influenced how each chapter plays out, always helpful. Apologies if the details in this chapter aren't entirely accurate as I haven't watched the Prequel in ages and could't remember what was said word for word. Improvisation was needed! Enjoy this chapter. Happy Saturday =) Lauren x**

 **Chapter Ten –** _ **I've got a lot of love and I've got a lot of ways to show it.**_

"So…what do you think?"

There was a dramatic pause as Charlie first looked at Elvis, an eyebrow raised in question. His gaze then fell on the velvet box that Elvis had put on the table in front of Charlie and had proceeded to open up with great care and flourish. Finally Charlie sat back in his seat and exhaled.

"It's a beautiful gesture mate, I hate to break it to you but I'm already with Molls' and…you know, there's a slight detail in that…we're married!" Elvis scoffed and rolled his eyes, reaching for the burgundy box, he slid it closer to himself and studied the contents carefully. He was feeling nervous about the whole situation as it was, the banter wasn't helping.

"Not you, you idiot. It's for Georgie. Seriously Charlie boy. As my best friend, what do you think?"

"You're serious, aren't you? You're going to propose to Lane?" Elvis nodded in answer as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to do. Charlie folded his arms across his chest.

"Elvis, you've done some crazy things in the time that I've known you. Is this one of those moments? Are you sure this is what you really want?" It wasn't that Charlie had no faith in Elvis but the idea of _commitment_ and _forever_ didn't really go hand in hand with his companion.

Elvis had expected this reaction, of sorts. He knew that Charlie, someone who knew him best, would never picture this moment for many years.

"Georgie is what I want Charlie boy. There's no doubting that. This is the real deal, what we have…I think it's all I ever wanted all along, it just took meeting Georgie to realise that."

Charlie could hear the emotion in Elvis' voice as he said those words and watched his eyes light up whenever he said Georgie's name. Charlie never expected such a change in his friend. He almost felt proud.

He shook his head and smiled teasingly,

"You've got it bad, haven't you?"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Elvis waved his hand, dismissing the idea that he could be so openly emotional. It was essential to keep up the Special Forces cold, emotionally unattached exterior, most of the time.

"Go on then, show us the ring again." Charlie leaned over the table and peering into the box properly this time, he nodded appreciatively. "Good job, Harte." He raised what was left of his pint towards Elvis in a toast, "To growing up."

"To settling down," Elvis agreed, clinking his glass against his friend's. They both downed the remainder of their alcohol and slammed the glasses down on the table.

"So please tell me you have a perfectly, detailed and formulated proposal plan..."

-OG-

"Georgie! Your stalker's here!" Marie yelled up the stairs as she opened the front door and saw Elvis stood there, hands in pockets.

"A joy as always to see you Marie." Elvis retorted as she stuck her tongue out at him. Once the facebook stalking story had been shared with Georgie's family, Elvis hadn't quite lived down the nickname by his girlfriend's least favourite sister.

Grace, Georgie's mother, poked her head out of the kitchen and greeted Elvis with a warm smile.

"Hiya love, Georgie's in her bedroom packing I think. You can go on straight up to her. Tell her I've made her a brew, it's in the kitchen. Do you want one Elvis?"

"No thanks Grace. I'm hoping I can speed Georgie along actually. We've got a booking for midday." Elvis resisted the urge to give the time in military slang, he knew how Grace appreciated this around the house, it made her forget what dangerous jobs they both had, Grace was a self-confessed worrier.

She came out of the kitchen and walked into the hallway, tea towel slung over her shoulder. Grace had a lot of time for Elvis, plain and simply because Elvis had a lot of time for Georgie and if Georgie was happy, so was Grace. Max may feel suspicious about his job and the secrets involved but Grace understood there were certain dangers in their line of work, she also knew that, from what she had googled, Elvis had many skills that could keep her Georgie safe in many situations. Surely that was only a good thing for her girl?

"Are you both off anywhere nice today, love?" Elvis grinned at Georgie's mother,

"Just going to take a drive, maybe head to the Peak District way. I haven't told Georgie yet though, so…" Elvis tapped his nose secretively.

It was actually a complete lie. He had the perfect day planned out but wanted to surprise Georgie so didn't want to share too much with the family. He knew the Lane women could not keep anything to themselves given half the chance.

-OG-

"Elvis, can I open my eyes yet?" Georgie hated surprises. They made her feel anxious and this was no exception. Elvis had behaved like an excited child on Christmas morning as he drove them to their destination. He had insisted on covering Georgie's eyes as they got out of the car and from what she could hear as they walked to the last part of the destination, she presumed they were in the middle of nowhere, there were no people around that was for sure. He had been so secretive at times, she imagined this is what it felt like in the SAS training.

"Okay…" Elvis said, finally removing his hands from Georgie's eyes, she blinked furiously, allowing her eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Her eyes focused on the tiny aircraft that was parked a few feet away from them. "What do you think?" Elvis grinned and squeezed Georgie's shoulders in encouragement.

"I think you're mad. We're going in that?"

"Of course. I got it for the day for us." Elvis kept his voice level, he could not allow this plan to go wrong if Georgie backed out now.

" _You're_ flying?" Georgie's voice was getting higher and higher by the minute.

"Don't be ridiculous," Elvis said, taking Georgie's hand before she could change her mind, he led her towards the plane, "my friend is flying us. I thought we could go and meet some of my family."

"In Italy?" Georgie felt a mixture of confused and exhilarated all at once.

"Of course not. We're heading to Peterborough," came Elvis' reply as he helped Georgie climb into the plane, wondering why he _hadn't_ thought of taking her to Italy.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the final chapter for this fiction. Thank you to all of the lovely readers who have taken the time to comment throughout. I am currently working on the Sequel which is my version of the end of Series 3, Elvis lives on. That should be uploaded some time next week. Keep a look out :)**

 **This was my first fiction to post on this forum and I am glad I have. It's definitely inspired me to write more, so expect some standalones from me soon. I hope you have enjoyed. Lauren x**

 **Chapter Eleven –** _ **Definitely maybe…**_

Elvis pulled up outside of the family home that belonged to his parents and turned to Georgie,

"Are you ready?" Georgie bit her lip and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Come on," he patted her knee, "It won't be that bad. They're just my family. There's just a lot of them." He added the last part hesitantly.

"What if they don't like me?" Georgie didn't mean to voice her concerns aloud but stared up at Elvis, curiously awaiting his answer. She received a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder from him as they reached the door step.

"Don't be ridiculous Georgie," he said, taking her by the hand, he opened the door and led her inside, "Who wouldn't like you?"

The afternoon passed by quickly. Hectic, noisy and frantic were the main words that summed up the day for Georgie. Feeling distinctly overwhelmed by Elvis' extended Italian family, despite being in a fairly sizeable, detached, four bedroom house. Georgie found a quiet moment; she came to stand in the dining room, overlooking the garden through the French patio doors. Elvis was not joking when he described his large, extended family. He didn't have brothers or sisters but what he lacked in siblings, he made up for in cousins. He seemed to be particularly close to one cousin, Isabella. They were close in age and appeared to have a lot of stories to share around the dining table.

And it was not long until Georgie was joined by Isabella herself. Georgie turned when she heard footsteps behind her. She was greeted by Isabella's warm smile, instantly relaxing Georgie.

"Big families. Crazy right?"

"Something like that…" Georgie replied with a little laugh. "I'm not used to being surrounded by so many people at once."

"That's okay. You're the first girl Elvis has ever brought along to one of these get-togethers. So it's a new experience for us as much as you." Isabella paused, noticing the look of surprise on Georgie's face, which she couldn't hide. It surprised her to discover this. Georgie imagined he had never been short of female companions.

Isabella nodded as if to reaffirm that what she said was true, then continued.

" I'm glad I've managed to catch you alone anyway. It's been hard to tear you away from Elvis' side all afternoon. I just wanted to say thank you." Georgie wrinkled her nose in confusion,

"Thank you?" She repeated. Isabella nodded and smiled in answer,

"I've grown up with Elvis, I've met all of his conquests. Some have been lovely, the majority have been narrow escapes. Since he's met you though, he's changed…for the better. He just seems…happy. The happiest I've seen him and I know that's because of you. So, thank you." That appeared to be the end of the conversation as Isabella pulled Georgie to her for the briefest of hugs and then pushed her gently toward the doorway where Elvis was stood, an inquisitive expression on his face. Georgie merely shook her head dismissively and followed him out into the garden.

-OG-

"What do you reckon?" Elvis' eyebrows knitted together as he pursed his lips, studying Georgie's expression intently. Georgie stared down at the paper in her hand, the words running through her mind, _Will you marry me?_

The sneaky bastard, he was certainly putting her through her paces today. First the flight, then meeting the family and now this. A proposal. A fucking proposal. As a message in a bottle nonetheless.

Sickeningly romantic, enough to make her pretend to vomit and stick her fingers down her throat. But that was Elvis Harte. The clue was in his surname, _heart._ He wore it on his sleeve like armour and he didn't care how soppy he was being.

Of course it was a yes. There was no question about that. Georgie loved Elvis, of course she would spend the rest of her life with him. But romantic gestures were not her thing. Just like flirting, it didn't come naturally to Georgie. Plus, she didn't feel like making this easy for Elvis. Oh no. he'd spent a lifetime having women fall at his feet. She was going to leave him in suspense.

"Pen please…Turn around…" Leaning on his back, Georgie wrote her response,

 _Okay. But only until a better offer comes along xoxo P.s. Ring?_

Infuriatingly for Elvis, he watched Georgie place the roll of paper back into the bottle and launch it back into the river, without even knowing what she had written. Luckily he had pre-empted her reaction and had asked Spanner to hideout in waiting just in case she did this. It wasn't such an inconvenient request; he had already recruited his Special Forces comrade to plant the bottle in the lake in the first place. The whole proposal had been planned with military precision, of course.

They walked back in the direction of the house but instead of turning up the garden path, Elvis led Georgie on a detour up to a secluded area of the surrounding fields. As the trees parted, they walked into a clearing where a picnic blanket and a wicker hamper were laid out neatly. Next to the hamper stood the bottle, which Georgie noticed instantly as she turned to look at Elvis in surprise. He gave her that look which she knew meant it was on a bloody n _eed to know_ basis again.

As they sat down on the blanket, Elvis proceeded to open up the bottle and read the note aloud.

"But only until a better offer…Georgie!"" He looked up and saw the mischievous glint in her eye as she couldn't help but giggle.

"Did we not eat enough with your family?" Georgie asked, nodding her head toward the unopened basket. Elvis shook his head,

"Oh Georgie, firstly…there is no such thing as too much food and secondly, I'm pretty sure this is a dessert you will not be able to refuse…" He lifted one side of the basket and reached inside pulling out a small velvet box. Elvis opened it carefully, slowly, his eyes never once leaving Georgie's face as he watched her reaction change from confusion to delight.

"So for the second time today, I'll ask you again Georgie Lane...will you marry me?"


End file.
